criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Mara
|birthplace = Syracuse, NY |family = |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Mary Mara is an American actress. Biography Mara was born on September 21, 1960, in Syracuse, New York. She attended San Francisco State University, where she established the theater company Haight Ashbury Repertory Theatre, where she honed her acting skills. Upon graduating, Mara started an acting career in 1989. Her TV credits have since included a recurring role on ER and guest-starring roles on Hope & Gloria, NYPD Blue, Law & Order, and Criminal Minds, and she has also appeared in feature films, including Mr. Saturday Night, True Colors, Blue Steel, Just Looking, Love Potion #9, and The Hard Way. Mara also appeared onstage, acting in such plays as Kindertransport, Dream of a Common Language, and Mad Forest for the Manhattan Theatre Club in New York, as well as in a New York Shakespeare Festival production of Twelfth Night. She also appeared in a Yale Repertory production of Ivanov, a Russian play. On Criminal Minds Mara portrayed criminal accomplice Judith Anderson in "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson" (2014) TV episode - Judith Anderson *Ray Donovan (2013) as Mrs. Sullivan (4 episodes) *Shameless (2013) as Nance (2 episodes) *Dexter (2009) as Valerie Hodges (3 episodes) *Lie to Me (2009) as Krentz *Saving Grace (2009) as Zoe *Lost (2009) as Jill (2 episodes) *Prom Night (2008) as Ms. Waters *Claire (2007) as Donna Kendall *Gridiron Gang (2006) as Kenny Bates's Mom *Swedish Auto (2006) as Pam *Undoing (2006) as Kasawa *Bones (2006) as Helen Bronson *Pizza Time (2006) as Mom *The Problem with Percival (2006) as Mom (short) *Nip/Tuck (2005) as Natalie Holden *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Carlene Ballentine *Monk (2005) as Treesa Crane *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Sarah Polonsky *7th Heaven (2004) as Nurse #2 *Em & Me (2004) as Linda *Without a Trace (2004) as Mrs. Corcoran *Jumbo Girl (2004) as Kiki (short) *North Shore (2004) as Debbie Bevans *Star Trek: Enterprise (2004) as Sphere-Builder Presage (3 episodes) *The Guardian (2004) as Alison Scanlon *The Handler (2003-2004) as Camille (3 episodes) *Saint Sinner (2002) as Munkar *Dish: Gossip in Hollywood (2002) as Narrator (voice) *Crossing Jordan (2002) as Denise Tremaine *Philly (2002) as Melissa Cannon *Boston Public (2002) as Pauline Campbell *Third Watch (2001) as Miss Jansen (2 episodes) *The West Wing (2001) as Entertainment Reporter Sherri Wexler *Becker (2001) as Beth *K-PAX (2001) as Abby *The Huntress (2001) as Agent Forrest *Judging Amy (2001) as Deborah Mahaffey *Lloyd (2001) as JoAnn *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Dr. Jane Lefkowitz (2 episodes) *The Practice (2001) as Dr. Jane Lefkowitz (2 episodes) *Stranger Inside (2001) as Tanya *Rude Awakening (2000) as Dr. Zimmerman *Switched at Birth (1999) as Judy *Profiler (1999) as Mrs. Atkins *Law & Order (1993-1999) as Ms. Sharkey/Sally Knight (2 episodes) *Good vs Evil (1999) as Leona *Farscape (1999) as Lyneea *Ally McBeal (1999) as Julie Stall *A Civil Action (1998) as Kathy Boyer *NYPD Blue (1994-1998) as Linda Walker/Theresa Carlin (2 episodes) *The Visitor (1998) as Magnolia Vale *Dellaventura (1997) as Anne Morgan *Nash Bridges (1996-1997) as Inspector Bryn Carson (17 episodes) *Spicy City (1997) as Alice/Geisha (voice) *What Kind of Mother Are You? (1996) as Marcy Hackman *Bound (1996) as Sue *ER (1995-1996) as Loretta Sweet (9 episodes) *Hope & Gloria (1996) as Jennifer *Just Looking (1995) as Alicia *Indictment: The McMartin Trial (1995) as Detective Jane Hoag *Philly Heat (1994) as Laura Walker *Love Potion No. 9 (1992) as Marisa *Mr. Saturday Night (1992) as Susan *Empire City (1991) as Nancy Kraus *Out of the Rain (1991) as Trisha *True Colors (1991) as Sophia Palmeri *The Hard Way (1991) as Detective China *The Preppie Murder (1989) as Susan Bird *Blue Steel (1989) as Wife 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses